In numerous industrial applications where various equipment and machinery are employed, mechanics or other personnel responsible for the control and maintenance of such machines and apparatus or equipment are in constant need of small screwdrivers for making slight adjustments to the machines, sometimes in tight areas or quarters. While the mechanics may not have a tool chest handy, they invariably have a large or big screwdriver in their rear pocket or belt accessory, but they do not normally have a small finger tip-sized adjustment screwdriver tool which is generally of the type required for use in such. situations where machines require small adjustments.